Lost Memories
by Amaya9998
Summary: Yui has been kidnapped by the Mukami's once again! But, this time is different, her memories of the Sakamaki brothers have been erased and she has been brain washed to believe that Mukami brothers are her family. Will Yui's memory lead her to the truth? Or will it only lead her deeper into the lies. (Just to be safe I its rated M cx)
1. Dreams

"Hello? Is anyone here?" 'I can't believe my father sent me to such a strange place. I don't even think anyone lives here.' I think as I walk into the old Victorian style house. I walk down the hall, still no one in sight.  
"I think Father sent me to the wrong-Oh!" I tripped on the carpet.  
When I looked up I noticed a red headed boy lying on a couch a few feet away from me.  
"Um, excuse me." I say as I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, you're cold!" I exclaim when I touch his ice cold skin. I put my ear to his chest 'No pulse! I have to call 911!' I pull out my cellphone, but before I could dial the number, my phone was snatched out of my hands.  
"You're so noisy. This is not your house so be quiet." I turn around and see the boy who I had presumed was dead, sitting up with my cell phone in his hands.  
"Y-you're alive!?" I said in shock and confusion, the boy scoffed  
"Of course I'm alive, what do you think I am?" The boy replied. I stood up and was about to apologize when the boy grabbed me around my waist and pulled me underneath him.  
"W-what!?" I asked as I stared up into the boy's vibrant green eyes.  
"You know exactly what." The boy replied and licked up my neck slowly.  
"I'm about to take you." He said with a smirk. 'w-what!? I don't understand what's going on!?'

"Yui! Wake up! You'll be late!" Huh? Kou?  
"Yui!" My eyes shoot open to see my brother Kou hovering over me.  
"Kou, what are you doing?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Kou looked down on me and grinned.  
"Finally you woke up! I thought you would be asleep forever~!" Kou shouted loudly. I groaned and pushed him off the bed. I threw the covers over my head and went back to sleep. A few seconds later I felt fingers on my ribs.  
"Yui-chan…You know what will happen if you don't get up.." He said teasingly, I groaned.  
"Go away Kou, let me sleep." I said which only made Kou laugh.  
"Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you." Kou says and starts to tickle me mercilessly.

"Ah! Ha-ha! Stop it Kou!" I erupt with screams and laughter as Kou tickles me. I try to move away from him but I end up falling off the bed and cutting my leg open on the corner of my nightstand. I stare at Kou angrily as blood seeps from my wound.  
"I told you to stop!" I yelled at him, something flashes in Kou's eyes briefly before disappearing. It was so fast I couldn't really tell what it was, lust? Or maybe hunger? No. It couldn't be. Kou covers his mouth and nose and then quickly exits the room.  
Kou has always been like that; well at least that's what I was told. I woke up about a year ago in a strange house with strange boys surrounding me. They explained to me that I was kidnapped and that I had lost all my memories do to amnesia. They also explained to me that they were my 4 brothers Kou, Azusa, Yuma and Ruki. It was and still is very strange to think of them as my brothers since I hardly know them, but I hope that my memories will come back eventually.  
I walked out of my bedroom and towards the bathroom; I stopped when I heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Damn it! Kou can't you be more careful!? Huh!?" I giggled at Yuma's enraged voice; he was always getting mad at Kou. I heard a loud bang and I assumed Yuma had punched another hole in the wall.  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand this! It's hard enough to control when she's not bleeding!" Yuma complained  
"Yuma! Be quiet, do you want her to hear you?" I heard Ruki say quietly. I wonder who they are talking about.  
"What are …you…doing...Yui?" I jumped as I heard a voice right behind me and turned around to face them.  
"Oh, Azusa…you scared me. Do you happen to know who they are talking about?" I asked him. Azusa ignored me and instead his eyes shot to my leg.  
"You're bleeding…" He said in his usual monotone voice. I nod  
"Yea, Kou was tickling me and I fell off the bed…" I admitted slightly embarrassed. Azusa ignored me once again, he seem transfixed by my bleeding leg.  
"Um, Azusa?" I say a little worried. Azusa snaps his gaze back up to my face as he takes my hand.  
"Come…with…me…I'll clean...It." He says, and pulls me into the bathroom. Azusa gestures for me to sit on the counter; he silently pulls out some bandages out of the cabinet and sets them next to me. As he started to clean the wound the dream that I had been having before Kou woke me up slowly came back to me. What was that? It was a strange sense of déjà vu. Maybe it was a memory. It wasn't the first time I've had a dream like that, here recently I've started to daydream as well. Like…whoa, wait a second..

I looked around at my surroundings and I noticed, I was no longer in a bathroom I was in a chapel. I was laying down on what looked like a alter and it was no longer Azusa with me, but a boy with rust colored hair and a fedora, he had vibrant green eyes like the red headed boy in my last dream. He hovered over me, he was saying something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Witch? No Bitch? Bitch-chan? Before I could stop myself a name slipped from my lips.  
"Laito-kun…" I whispered, and suddenly I was back in the bathroom with Azusa. Another one? Who is Laito? And Bitch-chan what kind of name is that? That is so weird.  
"Yui…I'm…finished." Azusa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts  
"Oh, thanks Azusa!" I said and gave him a quick hug before hopping off the counter. I went back to my room and locked the door that way I could change into my school uniform.

"Yui, are you ready to leave?" A few moments later I heard my oldest brother Ruki's voice through the door.  
"Just a second!" I answered, quickly straightening my bow and tie before opening the door. Hopefully school will help me get my mind off of all these weird things.

**-  
A/N: Hello there minna! cx What do you think of this here story? I'd really like to know, good or bad. SO review! pretty please with Diabolik lovers on top? anyways, I if you would like to see anything in the story let me know, and I'll try my best to incorporate it into the story. JA NE! cx**


	2. Not A Chapter!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Omg! Omg! Omg! Im so so so sorry! My life is kind of hectic right now since my mom lost her job and money is really tight so…wait for it….MY MOM PAWNED MY COMPUTER! That's why it's been so long and I still haven't gotten it back. So I will update as soon as I get my computer back and I promise to you all that it will be the best chapter I have ever written. So look forward to it! I love you guys thank you so much for staying with me! Bye! 3/span/p 


	3. Doubt

"Oi Kou,who said you could touch that!?" Yuma suddenly yelled breaking the silence to peaches and scaring me half to death. I looked up and saw Kou wwith a handful of sugar cubes in his mouth and Yumas hands around his throat. 'not again…' I winced as Ruki slammed his book down on the seat. The sound of the book hitting the blood red leather seat resounding through the car, making everyone freeze in their actions.

"Yuma and Kou,stop this…can't you see you're scaring our beloved sister?" He says calmly causing Yuma and Kou to glance at me apologetically as Yuma slowly releases Kous throat and said boy swallows the sugar cubes.

"I'm so sorry Yui,please forgive me!" Kou says and bows in his seat. I blush lightly and shake my head. "No, no it's okay Kou!….P-please don't make such a big deal of it..." I mumble quietly and look down. I hear Yuma smirk

"Yeah, my bad So- I mean Yui." I miss the glare that Ruki shoots Yuma as I look up.

"i-it's okay Yuma….can we just drop it please?…" I say quietly looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Yes, Yui is right. We are almost at school so no more fighting." Ruki says and picks up his book as silence envelops the car once again. I look up and take in my surroundings. Yuma was crunching on his sugar cubes keeping them close to his chest,Asuza was deep in thought mindlessly playing with his bandages,Kou had a mirror and was checking his reflection for any flaws and fixing his hair, and Ruki was reading his book and then there was me, a girl with amnesia looking at the people who call themselves her brother, but doesn't remember anything. All she has to go on is the things these four strangers have told her. I mean, they haven't done anything that would make me not trust them, they are very loving and act like my brothers. But, since I woke up they have banned me from going to school and won't let me go outside. It took me forever to convince Ruki to let me go to school. Ruki says that it's because they don't want anyone to take advantage of my amnesia…But I can't help but wonder if-

"Yui." A stern voice called my name yanking me out of my thoughts.

"y-yes, Ruki?" I say jumping slightly and look at Ruki who now has put his book down and is staring at me in that authoritative way if his.

"Do you remember the rules of you going to school?" he asks arching an eyebrow at me. I nod and he stares at me waiting for me to repeat them.

"d-don't talk to anyone but the teachers. Don't ever go up on the roof without one of my brothers. come straight home after school. Always be on time for classes. No loitering in the hallways…." I repeat the rules that Ruki drilled into my head the night before like a robot.

"And?…" Ruki says arching his eyebrow again.

"If I cut myself go find one of my brothers immediately and do not go to the nurse." I finish and look out the window as we pull up to a familiar school, the full moon glowing brightly casting a every light over the entire school. Woah, deja vu… I turn back to look at my brothers, but they are no longer there. These other guys are there…one has purple hair and is holding teddy bear staring at me with a creepy smile, yikes. There is another one with blonde hair. his eyes are closed and he has earphones in his ears, he kind of reminds me of Yuma. One with a fedora,wait…I remember him from my other dream. It's Laito…Laito…Sakamaki…and…and…

"Are you ready chinchinashi?…." Ayato?…how do I know this name?….I turn to the side and see the same boy from my first dream.

"Ayato…."

"YUI!" I blink several times, hearing my name being screamed by my brothers, my eyes slowly coming back into focus and the six brother in front of me turn back into my four brothers. Beside me was not the red headed boy called Ayato, it was my brother Yuma who was shaking me violently trying to get my attention. I turn and looked at the worried faces before me as Yuma stops shaking me. A tense silence filled the car, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Yui, what did you just say?" Yuma asks his worried emotion slowly melting into a expression of disbelief. What did I say?…did I say something?…

"I-I don't remember…." what was it…oh!

"I said Ayato…do you know who that is?..." My brothers exchanged looks of worry before slowly shaking there heads.

"No Yui, we don't know them…maybe it's a name you picked up from your kidnappers. Now let's go to school,we don't want to be late." Ruki says in a nonchalant manner, but his face betrayed him, his teeth clenching lightly showing signs of stress. Before I knew it I was pushed out of the car by Kou who wrapped a arm around my shoulder leisurely as we walked into the school.

"D-did I do something to upset Ruki?" I ask quietly after a while of silence. Kou looks over at me and grind

"Of course not!~ You know how Ruki-ni is, he always moody~" Kou stops in front of the door which I'm assuming is my class.

"Okay…." I mumble and look down at my shoes "Ne~ Yui, don't worry about it~ You just focus on your class and remember, Yuma will be here to take you to your next class~" Kou gives me a almost spine breaking hug and buries his nose in my neck.

"u-um K-kou?…"I say blushing, when he inhales deeply

"So sweet…" he mumbles, and squeezes me tighter. this is a little weird…

"K-kou!" I cry feeling my face heat up more when he kisses my neck. Kou quickly pulls away as I yell his name, eyes wide as he looks at me.

"gomensai Yui~ i-I've gotta go now!~ ja ne!~" he yells and runs off down the hall. that was really weird…I rub my neck where kous lips had been feeling my face slowly turn back to normal. Kou sure has been acting weird tonight…maybe it's just the full moon?…

**AHHH I'm so~~ sorry minna! DX IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I have my computer back now so I'm back and all my other stories will be updated soon too! XD. SO YAY! anyways~~~ keep reviewing!~ I love to hear what you guys have to say~ Until the next next chapter JA NE!~ XD**


	4. Lies?

When I walk into the classrom I was almost overwhelmed by all the stares I was getting. Whispers filled the once silent classroom as I walked up to the teachers desk. Luckily I wasn't close enough to hear what my classmates were saying.

"Um. excuse me…Sensei?" I say quietly to the middle aged man who was lounging in his chair. His eyes were trained on the book perched in his lap.

"Yes, what is it?" The man mumbled not even bothering to look up at me. I anxiously shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Um…I-I don't remember where I sit…you see I've been gone for a whle bec-"

"Oh! You're Yui!" The teacher suddenly interjected,causing me to jump at his sudden outburst. I nodded silently and tried my best not to look down at the floor. He put his book down and gave me a kind smile.

"How are you? I'm glad to see you're back." I stare at him with a forced smile,unsure what to say. Were we close before I lost my memory? Does he know about my amnesia? I find myself looking at the floor despite trying my best not to.

My teacher seemed to sense my discomfort and shook his head dismissively.

"Well, you seem to be in good health, I'm glad." He says as he gets up from his seat. I watch him silently.

"Your seat is right over there, next to Sasuke. Sasuke, please raise your hand." A friendly looking boy with light brown hair enthusiastically waves his hand. The seat next to him was at the very back of the classroom. Which meant I had to walk through the whispers and do my best to ignore them.

"Isn't that Yui?…"

"Yeah, I heard she was in a coma for a month…"

"No way,really?…"

"I heard she got pregnant and dropped out…"

"I don't think so, shes still so small…"

"She may have had surgery to stay small…" Those were the first set of whispers I heard from a few girls in the first row. They all stared at me as if I was some freak show. I don't like this…I wrap my arms around my waist, in a attempt to shield myself from the whispers.

"Is it just me or does she look paler?"

"You didn't hear? She supposedly got taken by vampires~" One guy said a little louder than needed. The guy next to him laughed and punched his friends arm. I ignore him and continue to walk to my seat. I'm almost there.

"Cut it out! Vampires aren't real!" The guy said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"No don't say that! You're going to scare us!" One of girls in my class said playfully.

"They are real though!" The guy said and stood up. This is getting out of hand… By this time I was already in my seat, and the whole class, including the teacher had their eyes glued on the boy who claimed that vampires were real. Vampires aren't real…right? My brothers said I was kidnapped…but they never said anything about vampires.

"There is even a rumor that there are vampires….in this very...School!" The guy said and waved his hands dramatically. What!? In this very school!? That can't be true. But, even as I think that. I can't help but think about my brothers and some of the weird things they have said and done. Yuma talking about my scent…The way Kou has been acting lately.

"Oh…" I gasp quietly and touch my neck, remebering the feel of Kou lips on my neck. I had almost forgot about that. Why did he do that? We're supposed to be siblings yet…Could my brothers be?… No! No they can't be. They alwats take care of me when I get hurt, well all of them except…Kou.. Maybe Kou is a-

"Oi Ren! Stop with all this vampire nonsense! Sensei start class please! I'm here to learn!" My thoughts were interrupted by Sasukes sudden shout. Wait, what was I just thinking? Ren glared at Sasuke and reluctantly sat down in his seat to sulk. Sasuke gave me a thumbs up and grinned.

"Don't worry Yui-chan, I got your back." He said quietly. I was about to open my mouth to thank him, when I remembered Rukis rules.'Don't talk to anyone but the teachers'. Instead, I just give a enthusiastic nod and smile brightly.

As I was waiting outside for Yuma to pick me up,I coudn't help but think about all the things my classmates said. Vampires? In this school? No way! Wait? Didn't I suspect someone of being a vampire? Who was it? One of my brothers? I touch my neck again. Something happened…Why can't I remember? It was so clear a moment ago! Is this maybe a side effect of my amnesia? Suddenly the boy with red hair flashed in ny mind. Ayato. He must have something to do with this. If I could only find him…

"Wait…is that…" I mumble quietly to myself as I catch a glimpse of red hair…wait, not red,but orange. Could it be? It was so fast that I didn't even get to see the persons face. I fidget nervously and look around to see if any of my brothers around. I know Rukis rules…but…I have to know! I push off the wall and run off in the direction that the person with orange hair went.

It didn't take me long to find the person. It is him. He doesn't have the hat like in my dreams. But, I'm certain that it's him. The man of my dreams. Literally. I want to talk to him. I need to….I feel like if I do. I will somehow get my memory back. He walks so fast. It's no use. I can't catch up to him. Maybe I should just call out to him? I'm sure if I yell loud enough he'll hear me. I open my mouth to yell his name, but a hand clamps over my mouth before I can under one syllable. Someones hard chest presses against me and a deep voice whispers in my ear.

"Just what do you think you're doing?…" I gulp at the calm but furious voice. I try to talk, but my words are muffled by my brothers hand.

"Yuma has been looking for you Yui…" Ny brother say quietly a little more calm now and takes his hand off my mouth.

"R-ruki…I-I was just…" I trail off unable to come up with an excuse.

"Who were you trying to call out to? There are no teachers around." Ruki asks sternly and turns me around to face him. I look down at the ground feeling shane for not listening ti the people who have taken such good care of me . I disobeyed him. All he was trying to do was protect me. Ruki says nothing and puts his thumb underneath my chin and tilts my head up. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see the dissapointment in his eyes.

"Look at me." The cold tone of his voice makes me wince. I don't want to…But, I've already diobeyed him once. Slowly I open my eyes. Immediately I regret it. There is no disapproval in his gaze. Only anger and malice. I can feel my body starting to quiver under his malicious gaze. If I didn't know any better I would think that I saw a flicker of amusement behind Rukis dark malicious eyes.

"Now, answer my question Yui. Who were you calling out to?" Ruki demands with a hard edge to his voice. I'm scared. I've never seen Ruki behave like this before. I don't want to tell him.

"A-a girl in my class. She was helping me with a p-project." I say quietly still looking into Rukis eyes.

"Is that so..." Ruki says and leans closer. So close that I can feel his breath hit my lips with each word.

"I'm really sorry…" I mumble trying my best to keep my voice steady. Ruki exhales loudly and pulls away.

"Alright. I'll let you go for today. But-" Ruki says and takes a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"Next time, There will be consequences." He says and absentmindedly twirls my hair around his finger.

"C-consequences?" I ask while I watch his fingers play with my hair.

"Of course. Just as a parent may punish their child for misbehaving. I must do the same for my beloved little sister." I look at Ruki, just in time to catch a small smile. But there is nothing kind about it. It is more of a warning.

"Do we understand stand eachother?" Ruki asks and lets go of my hair. I nod and Ruki kisses the top of my head.

"Good girl. Now let us go to class." Ruki takes my hand and I numbly follow behind him. What is going on with my brothers?

"W-where are we going?" I ask Ruki who is pulling me towards a staircase instead of to my classroom.

"What do you mean? I'm taking you to class." Ruki says and looks tosses a gentle smile over his shoulder to me.

"B-but my class is on the first floor!" I yell starting to feel a little panicked. First Kou and now Ruki. Something is definitely wrong!

"Would you stop struggling. You're making a scene." Ruki says nonchalantly and tightens his grip on my hand.

"O-ow! R-ruki your hand…it hurts!" I cry and try hard to pull out of his grip. He keeps dragging me to the stairwell. He's not taking me to my class! I don't know where he is taking me. I thought he was supposed to be my brother?

"Yui relax. Your class was relocated ti the second floor." Ruki says calmly as we get to the first step. I don't believe you. With one last hard tug, I manage to break free. I have to get away from him. He's a liar. They're all liars.

I sprint off, ignoring Ruki yelling my name and the weird stares of the people in the hallway. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.

"Ugh!…Yui?…I…thought…Ruki…was taking you…" I look up at the owner of the monotonous voice. Azusa. The person I just ran into.

"Stay away from me! I don't know what you guys want…but you're not my brothers are you!?" I shout loudly, I can already feel the tears starting to sting my eyes.

"Oh….don't…cry…look at…me…Yui." Azusa says softly and cups my cheek. His blank violet eyes stare into mine. They are almost hypnotic. I can't pull away. I can't speak.

"Forget Yui…forget everything…We…are…your…brothers…and you…are…our…beloved…sister…forget the…visions….remember only…. your….brothers...Ruki…Kou…Yuma…Azusa…we will…protect…you….our beloved…Eve…" He speaks very slowly and soothingly. I can't even think anymore. My mind is going blank. Why was I so scared? My brothers are my everything…they would never hurt me.

My eyes are getting heavy, I can't keep them open.

"Sleep now…our precious Eve…named Yui.." His voice is so far away. I can't…the darkness is consuming me…I must, sleep…


	5. Truth?

I awoke to the sound of whispering voices. I tried to tune into what they were saying,but it was brain was muddled and I couldn't understand a word. I couldn't even remember where I was. I tried to recall what had happened before I fell asleep. Nothing. I remember nothing. How is this possible?

"...not good.." Wait I can understand words now! I laid still and tried my best to listen without reaction so I wouldn't be caught.

"I'm tired of waiting,when can we do it!?" Yuma shouts suddenly,making me jump a little.

"That's enough Yuma,do you want to wake her?" Ruki says quietly. Someone,I'm assuming Yuma clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"I don't give a damn about the sow. If she wasn't Eve I would have killed her by now." Yuma says in a slightly quieter voice. Someone suddenly touches my hair and I can feel a warm breath on my neck.

"Kou you're gonna wake her up,.." Ruki says with a small sigh, as if he is done trying to control his two rowdy brothers. Kou giggles and I feel something wet glide up my neck. Did he just lick me!?

"Kou!" Ruki whispers loudly. I feel Kou pull away and silence falls over the room. Did they leave? Sh-should I open my eyes now? I lay still and listen. There is no sound. They must have left. Slowly I open my eyes inch by inch.

"I knew she was awake!" Kou suddenly shouts scaring me half to death. I look over and Kou,Yuma and Ruki are all staring at me. A feeling of dread immediately washes over me. For some reason I no longer feel safe with them. What happened to make me feel like this? Other than the fact that Kou just licked my neck.

"So she was...hmm" Ruki says and puts a hand on his chin in thought.

"U-um...what's going on?.." I ask quietly as I sit up cautiously. I notice someone is missing. Azusa.

"How long have you been awake Yui?" Ruki asked,completely ignoring my question. For some reason his voice sounded almost accusing. I slowly brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"N-not long…" I mumble quietly and look down at the bright pink comforter on my bed. I can feel Ruki's eyes burning into my head. My memories of yesterday slowly start to come back to me. Ruki trying to take me up to the roof to do god knows what. His death grip on my wrist. The sense that I was in imminent danger making blood pound in my ears. These people...they are not who they say they are. I feel like there is something else I'm forgetting. Something about Azusa.. Why can't I remember the rest of yesterday? How did I even get home? I'm so deep in thought that I don't even hear Rukis next words. I lift my head up and reluctantly make eye contact.

"W-what?" I ask forcing myself to not look away despite desperately wanting to.

"I said, that it was too soon for you to go back to school." Ruki repeats and starts to turn on his heel to leave. My eyes widen and I jump out of bed.

"B-but I want to go to school!" I yelled and grabbed his hand tightly. I was so upset that I completely forgot that my safety was in danger. Ruki shook me off easily,as if I was pesky fly. I stumbled backwards just barely managing not to fall.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Our job is to keep you safe and the best way to do that is for you to stay home...away from those guys." Ruki says and turns his back on me. I watched Ruki walk to the door,unable to do anything.

"Yuma,Kou. Let's go." He says and Yuma started to the door.

"Goodnight Yui." Ruki said and opened the door. Yuma waved lazily,not even sparing me a glance.

"Bye Yui-chan!" Kou drawled as he walked passed me and pecked my cheek. I couldn't help but blush and look away causing Kou to laugh.

I heard a small click after the door closed. My heart jumped into my throat when the sound of key turning rung through the room. I ran to the door and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. They locked me in! I tried to turn the knob again. I pulled on the knob as hard as I could. Nothing. With my adrenaline quickly rising I spun around a

to look for a way to escape. There wasn't even a window. I'm trapped. Why'd they lock me in here!? I knew something was wrong. I have to get out of here somehow. I walk back over to the door. There isn't even a lock hole. I pressed my back against the door and slide down to the floor in defeat. I'm trapped..in a room with no way out. What am I going to do? I put my head in my hands and start to sob quietly. It's hopeless I'm stuck here..As these thoughts go through my head I start to cry harder. How did this even happen…

Just then a flash goes through my mind,a house..no not a house...a mansion. I've seen this place before. But where?

"Sakamaki.." I mumble to myself and squeeze my eyes shut trying to concentrate on the image.

"Manor…" I say and open my eyes slowly.

"It's the Sakamaki Manor!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Aa soon as the words escape my mouth I hear something fall in the closet behind my bed. I look at the door and furrow my brows curiously. I press my ear to the door to make sure no one is coming. It's quiet,good. I slowly get up off the floor and cautiously make way over the door. I grab the knob of the closet and turn the knob,at the same time pulling as hard as I could. The sound the bed made as it scraped across the floor was deafening. There is no way that Ruki and the others didn't hear it. I had to make this fast. The door was open just enough for me to slip through. With one last glance at the door across the room, I slipped inside. I shut the door behind me,inside the closet was pitch black. I started to feel around for a light switch. It didn't take long for me to find it and flip it on. The room lit up,so bright that I had to cover my eyes and wait for them to adjust. After they adjusted I took a look around the huge walk in closet.

"What…" My shoulders slumped in dismay. it was empty,not to mention dirty. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. There were cobwebs hanging everywhere and stains on the what might have once been white at some point,but was now dingy and old carpet. I eyed the stains on the rug suspiciously. It almost looked like...no it couldn't be. I knelt down to closer inspect it. I dry heaved as the smell of metal assaulted my nose and I stood up unsteadily,slowly backing away from the stain. It was blood. Very,very old dried blood. Why was there blood? Are these people mass murders!? I took another step back,not realizing that I was walking further into the closet with the blood soaked carpet. I took another step and almost twisted my ankle,the carpet was uneven. It dipped down about an inch from the far back wall. I squat down and grab the edge of the carpet. With a small tug I rip the carpet off the floor. A gasp escapes my mouth when I see what's hidden beneath it. A handle. I place my hand on the handle and freeze. I listen quietly for any sounds of foot steps. Nothing. I pull on the handle and the hatch immediately swings open. It opens to a long stone staircase. It's so dark that i can't see the bottom. I gulp nervously at the thought of walking blindly into who knows what. But it's either that or stay in a locked room like a sitting duck. I put one foot on the first step, and then the second, and third,fourth,fifth. Before I knew it the opening was above my head. I knew I should close the hatch,but it's the only light source I had. Without closing the hatch I continued to ascend down the steps. After a while I reached a point where the opening could no longer provide light. There is no railing,if I'm not careful I could easily fall off. A fall from this height would mean certain death. Maybe I should go back? The staircase was getting thinner and I still couldn't see. One misplace of my foot and- oh light! I could see a small fire burning at what looked to be the bottom of the stairs. That means someone is down there. I slow down and press myself as tightly to the wall as I could.

"How does he expect us to do that!?" Yuma's loud voice sounds louder than usual in the echoey stone room. He seemed to be talking to someone. I could hear someone speaking quietly but it was impossible to hear. I try to inch closer but my foot slips and I start to slide down the staircase. The staircase rubs my arms raw as I try to stop myself. I dig my heels into the stone steps. Eventually I stop. The good thing is I stopped and wasn't seen,plus now I can hear. The bad news is one of my arms hit a sharp piece of stone and is now dripping blood onto the staircase.

"We have..to let her...go…He says so...since it...won't work.." it's Azusa and Yuma talking.

"I just wanna taste,and then we can hand her back to those purebreds. " Yuma spits out the word "purebred" as if it was something vile in his mouth.

"Yuma...it doesn't work...like that " Azusa says in that monotone way of his.

"Hah!?" Yuma exclaims loudly. The sound was so loud that I had to cover my ears. I let out a small yelp of pain when my cut rubbed against my shirt. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I hope they didn't hear me. There was a small pause in Yuma and Azusa conversation causing my heartbeat to quicken.

"Ruki…. wants to... give her back...unmarked." Azusa says quietly. Yuma is quiet at first. I really wish I could see his facial expression.

"Then what was the damn point!?" Yuma suddenly outbursts. I flinch at the sudden noise and carefully walk further down the stairs until I can just barely see around the corner. Azusa is sitting down on what looks like an alter calm and quiet as always, and Yuma is pacing frantically back and forth.

"We have to do... what he says...remember Yuma...don't question him." Azusa says with the tiniest hint of warning in his voice. Before Yuma can say another word Azusa hops off the altar and starts walking towards the stairway I'm on. Oh no,did he see me!? Since I'm at the bottom of the stairwell I can hide! I jump off the stairs and dart underneath it. I can hear Azusa's slow calm footsteps approach the stairs. I hold my breath and press myself against the small bit of wall. I hear him start to walk up the stairs. That's when I remember,the hatch! If he finds it they'll know. If only there was some way out of here. I close my eyes and pray that I'll get out of here without being caught.

"Found...you…" I hear Azusa's monotone voice. It sounds like he's only a few feet away. In front of me. I don't want to open my eyes. I'm scared what I will see in front of me.

"Yuma...come here…" I hear Azusa call. It's no use. I slowly open my eyes. Yuma and Azusa are standing in front of me. Blocking my path.

Yuma is suddenly a few inches away.

"You're pretty smart ain't ya?" Yuma says and grabs my arm. The one that was still dripping blood.. I look a little ways past Yuma and see a small trail of blood leading right to me. How could I make such a mistake!? I try to yank out of his grip,but he has super strength or something.

"W-who are you guys...w-what do you want?..." I ask starting to shake. Yuma smirks

"Answer my question first will ya?" Yuma says nonchalantly and runs his finger down my wound. I squeeze my eyes shut at the pain and whimper softly.

"How'd you get down here?" Yuma asks continuing to trace my cut. I try once again to pull out of his grip as I shake my head. Yuma frowns and his smirk disappears and his grip on my arm tightens. I cry out in pain.

"Listen ya sow,I ain't gotta be nice to ya anymore...So choose your next words wisely ya got it!?" Yuma shouts and shakes me violently.

"Yuma...don't be...so rough with..her." Azusa warns from a few feet away. Yuma seemingly ignores him. So it was a lie? My suspicions were correct. I can't believe it. I'm so naive. I look down as tears start to fill my eyes. I'm so stupid! Yuma clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"I'm not a patient guy. Hurry it up will ya! Do I gotta beat it outa ya!?" He starts to shake me violently again. Azusa walks over and grabs Yumas arm.

"Yuma...calm down.." He says and turns to me.

"Yuma...has a bad...temper...so just...say it…"

"I found a hatch in the closet…" I mumbled quietly and he finally lets my arm go.

"The..hatch…" Azusa repeats quietly and looks at Yuma.

"You didn't...lock the...closet?..." Azusa accuses.

"Hah!? Of course I did!" Yuma exclaims.

"Ruki is not...going to like..this…" Azusa says,he seems worried for some reason.

"It'll be fine just erase it from her memory." Yuma glances at me.

"that arm looks painful…" Yuma mumbles and looks down at my still bleeding arm. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that he just licked his lips.

I held my arm against my chest protectively and took a small step back.

"Yuma...we can't…" Azusa says and tries to step in between Yuma and I.

"He won't know since she is already cut...it will be fine." I watch the two of them, oblivious to what they were talking about. After a few moments of thinking Azusa steps out from in between us. Yuma smirks and looks down at me.

"Give it here, I'll heal it." Yuma says and holds out his hand. I stare at the hand as if it will bite me. I look at Azusa thinking he may intervene. But he is just standing there staring at my cut with dark eyes.

"N-no tha-" He reached over and yanked my arm away from my chest.

"Did you really think you had a choice?" He says and brings my arm to his mouth. I watch with wide eyes as he licks a stripe up my cut. I gasp and try to pull my arm out of his grasp with all my might.

"S-stop! W-what are you doing!?" I yell and look up just in time to see Azusa walk over.

"Yuma...let's leave her awake…" Azusa says and grabs my face. He tilts it up and smiles. The smile is so sadistic that it sends chills up my spine.

"I've wanted...to see this...expression...since we first...took her…" He says and Yuma peers over to get a better look at my face. I can't move even if I tried he's too strong. Wait...what if...what that guy was talking about was true. Vampires. Are they vampires?

"So this is the face Ruki was talking about earlier. The face that made even Ruki lose his control." Yuma comments. Azusa let's my face go and gestures for Yuma to give him my arm. Yuma reluctantly hands it over. Azusa starts to lick my cut,but stops in the middle.

"So sweet…" Azusa mumbles against my skin and suddenly something sharp pierces deeply into my cut. I open my mouth to scream in pain. Before the sound can get past my lips Yuma covers my mouth.

"Bet that hurt huh? You haven't been bitten in so long,you must have forgotten the pain... Yuma says teasingly

"It's okay we'll remind you."

**A/N: HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! How have you been? It's been a while since I've written stuff OMG! I'm sorry please don't hate me! For some reason I get writers block VERY easily. If you are following any of my other stories I'm going to try to have them all updated with new chapters before this month ends. KEYWORD:TRY! Anyways,hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you're wondering who the mysterious person Azusa and Yuma were talking about huh? Welp you'll find out soon! Maybe! okay I'm rambling...BYE MINNA! XD**


End file.
